Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications such as MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) systems, there is a growing need of investigating devices under test applying such systems with special respect to their far-field characteristics in order to verify their proper functioning. In this context, in order to ensure accurate and efficient measurements, edge diffraction should be reduced to a minimum.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,330,640 B2 is directed to an anechoic chamber lined with absorber to absorb electromagnetic energy incident upon the absorber and reflector edge interfaces. The chamber comprises a reflector to reflect waves from a source to form a substantially plane wave field in a test zone within the chamber. In some embodiments, the outer periphery of the reflector extends to the interior walls, floor and ceiling of the chamber. The outer periphery of the reflector is embedded in the absorber in some embodiments. Due to the fact that said reflector does not comprise any measure for reducing edge diffraction, measurements may be faulty and inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a reflector for deflecting electromagnetic waves with reduced edge diffraction in order to ensure efficient and accurate measurements.